Zusammen
by ScarlettDunA
Summary: Panik: TimoxDavid. En los malos momentos solo los verdaderos amigos te ayudan a llenar el vacio que algunas pérdidas te dejan.
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 9:55 del 12 de Marzo de 2008 y Timo estaba terminando de cerrar las maletas después de comprobar que no se olvidaba nada. En cinco minutos tenía que estar en el vestíbulo del hotel para ir al aeropuerto. Esto se había convertido en una rutina y los movimientos eran casi automáticos. Durante los últimos cinco meses habían viajado de ciudad en ciudad, en autocar o avión y solían dormir en hoteles, pero nunca se quedaban más de una noche o dos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir sonó su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón ancho militar y miró la brillante pantalla, no conocía el número, pero tenia prefijo alemán. Pensó el no contestar, probablemente seria algún comercial intentado venderle algo o intentando convencerle de que su servicio de Internet era mejor y mucho mas barato, o a lo mejor algún periodista intentando conseguir una exclusiva, pero finalmente pulsó el botón verde y se acercó el aparato a la oreja. – ¿Diga?-

- Buenos días, ¿es usted el señor Timo Sonnenschein?

- Buenos días, si soy yo – Contestó extrañado el rapero, que no estaba acostumbrado a llamadas tan serias.

- Soy el agente Schönerman, inspector de policía, le llamaba para comunicarle una terrible noticia… - La cara del chico se iba descomponiendo por momentos- … la señora Sonnenchein, su madre, ha sido asesinada. Encontramos su cuerpo anoche. Al parecer fue su pareja quien acabó con su vida. Él ya ha sido detenido. – Decía el agente con la voz serena.

- ¿Qué? ¡Esto es una broma! Tiene que ser una broma… No puede ser… Mi madre esta bien… - Empezó a gritar Timo, cuyos ojos empezaban a arderle y los manos se tensaban.

- Lo siento mucho, mi más sincero pésame. Usted es el único familiar que hemos conseguido localizar y necesitamos que viniese cuando antes… - Timo dejó de escuchar, empezando a asimilar que su madre había sido asesinada, los músculos de su mano se relajaron dejando caer el teléfono al suelo y luego cayó la mano, quedando junto al cuerpo. Su rostro se contraía según empezaban a parecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

De repente su puso de pie y empezó a golpear todo lo que había a su alrededor. "Déjale mama, acabará haciéndote daño", "No me gusta ese tío" le había dicho a su madre poco antes de empezar la gira. "¿Es que no te das cuenta de que tiene problemas con la bebida…?" Todas las veces que Time había intentado que su madre acabase con aquella relación no habían servido de nada… "Como toques a mi madre una sola vez te mato cabrón" había sido la amenaza con la que se había despedido hace unas semanas del hijo de puta con el que su madre había compartido los últimos años de su vida, hasta que él se la había arrebatado. Timo seguía golpeando y rompiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, desde las paredes a los muebles, rompiendo cristales y espejos, haciéndose heridas que sangraban en los nudillos y los brazos. De su boca salían gritos y sollozos mientras la ira y la tristeza seguían inundando sus venas.

Estaba ya agotado, y sabia que aquello no serviría de nada, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Buscó su móvil con la mirada y tras unos instantes lo encontró junto a la puerta, rodeado de cosas rotas. Se tiró a por él y marcó el número de su madre. Tras unos instantes en los que no contestaba nadie, Timo rezaba para si que su madre respondiese, que aquello no hubiera sido más que una broma o una ilusión, una voz femenina, pero no la de su madre contestó.

- ¿Diga? Este es el móvil de la señora Sonnenschein.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Timo desesperado

- La ayudante del forense Schmid – Contestó la mujer que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

A Timo se le volvió a resbalar el móvil de la mano y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

David, Linke, Franky, Juri y Jan esperaban en la puerta del hotel a que bajase Timo. Era raro que tardase tanto en bajar, normalmente era puntual y hoy llevaba ya más de 20 minutos de retraso. Si no se daba prisa perderían el avión que les tenía que llevar hasta Paris, donde darían el próximo concierto de su larga gira por Europa.

- Son las 10:20, el avión sale en dos horas, no llegamos ni de coña a este paso- Dijo Jan mirando el reloj por décima vez aquella mañana.

- David, podrías subir tu a ver que mosca la ha picado a Timo… - Sugirió Franky que estaba harto de esperar.

El guitarrista, que estaba apoyado contra la pared se incorporó y empezó a andar pausadamente con dirección al ascensor, ya que la habitación de Timo se encontraba en la séptima planta. El ascensor tardó cerca de un minuto en llegar y tras abrirse las puertas el chico entró y pulsó el siete. Durante el trayecto David recordaba como la noche anterior Timo y él habían bromeado mientras veían una película de humor en la tele.

Su amistad duraba ya más de 16 años y en los miembros de la banda notaban esa fuerte unión. En varias ocasiones había salido publicado en revistas rumores sobre una posible relación sentimental, a lo que ambos respondían con risas y sin darle importancia. Tal vez porque estaban seguros de que si fueran un chico y una chica en vez de dos chicos ya estarían juntos hace tiempo.

El ascensor de paró en la séptima planta y David ando con su habitual paso tranquilo hasta la habitación de Timo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta y tenia la mano levantada para llamar con los nudillos oyó un grito y después impactos y cristales rompiéndose. Alarmado salió corriendo hacia la recepción. Esta vez no se molestó en esperar al ascensor, aprovechó que todavía estaba allí el que había utilizado antes y pulsando mil veces el botón del bajo esperó. Una vez en la recepción obviando la gente que había esperando antes que él, empezó a hablar con la chica que estaba allí en su inglés mediocre.

- Hola, señorita, necesito que abra la habitación 735, es una urgencia.- Pidió David con tono demandante.

- Lo siento, pero a no ser que sea usted el inquilino de la habitación no puedo hacer eso.- Contestó la recepcionista que ni siquiera le miro a la cara, sino que permaneció mirando a la pantalla del ordenador.

- Necesito que hablar la puerta YA!!! – Espetó el guitarrista, empezando a perder los nervios

- Pero el hotel no esta autorizado a hacer copias de las llaves de las habitaciones de otros inquilinos…- Insistió la chica, levantando la mirada por primera vez.

- ABRALÁ DE UNA PUTA VEZ – Grito al fin David desesperado, la chica, asustada, metió un código en el ordenador y cogió una tarjeta magnética.

Una vez salió de la recepción la chica no se acercó mucho a David, se dirigió al ascensor y llamó. El trayecto fue tenso y pareció eterno. Cuando salieron, ambos con paso rápido se aproximaron a la puerta, desde donde ya no se oían ruidos. La chica, con la mano temblorosa, metió la tarjeta en el lector de la puerta y esta cedió. David la empujó y lo que vio le dejo helado.

Timo estaba tirado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, con la camiseta rota y hecha jirones. Estaba rodeado de cristales, de los vasos y tazas que había subido el servicio de habitaciones la noche anterior, y muebles rotos, la silla estaba caída y la faltaba una pata. Los cojines del sofá están en el suelo, rotos, con la espuma desperdigada. Timo tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y las manos y los brazos estaban cubiertos de heridas. De repente el corazón de David dio un vuelco…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí otro capitulo más.

* * *

- Lo que faltaba, ahora David tampoco baja… llámale, el coche esta esperando. – Decía Juri a Linke, veinte minutos después de que David subiera a ver que pasaba con Timo.

- Vale… - Contestó el bajista que sacaba el teléfono de su chaqueta y empezaba a buscar en la agenda el número. Tras unos cuantos pitidos David descolgó y dijo – No hay viaje, esperad en vuestras habitaciones. – Y colgó, pero antes Linke pudo oír un sollozo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó Jan, que se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de su compañero.

- Dice que cancelemos el viaje... creo que algo malo ha pasado… Y que esperemos en nuestras habitaciones… - Les contó no muy seguro.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado?-

- ¡¡No lo sé Franky!! – Gritó Linke. – El no ha dicho que ha pasado, pero he oído a alguien llorando.

- ¡Venga ya! Timo nunca llora… ¿Cuándo le habéis visto llorar por última vez? – Decía Franky. –… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- ¿Por qué no vamos a las habitaciones y esperamos a que nos cuente David lo que ha pasado? – Propuso Juri, que ya estaba marcando ya el número de su agente para cancelar el viaje y su próximo concierto.

20 minutos antes, aproximadamente.

Timo tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y las manos y los brazos estaban cubiertos de heridas, algunas de ellas sangraban. De repente el corazón de David dio un vuelco y corrió junto a su amigo. Cuando estuvo junto a él le agarró de los brazos para que parase de golpear los muebles y pudo ver como los nudillos estaban destrozados.

– ¡Timo, PARA! – Gritó David, que hacia fuerza para contener al otro chico.

Y por primera vez el rapero se relajó y miró a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – La ha matado… - Susurró Timo y un llanto volvió a salir de su garganta.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Le preguntó David en voz baja.

- Mi madre… - Volvió a susurrar el rapero, a lo que David soltó el agarre de los brazos y le abrazó.

Pasaron mucho rato así, abrazados. Consolando y dejándose consolar. David pasaba una mano por la cabeza de su amigo y le secaba las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Los sollozos fueron bajando de intensidad y poco a poco la respiración se normalizó completamente. Cuando Timo dejó de llorar y aceptó lo ocurrido, empezó a darse cuenta del destrozo que había ocasionado y sobre todo de las heridas que se había infligido. David que se dio cuenta de los gestos de dolor de su amigo dijo – Vamos al baño, te curare las heridas. – Y cociéndole de la mano le guió hasta el cuarto contiguo.

El baño, que no era muy grande, tenía un pequeño botiquín en el armario de debajo de la pila. La mayoría de los huéspedes de los hoteles no sabían que los había, pero ellos, que se metían de vez en cuando en muchos líos y algunas peleas los habían utilizado más de una vez. El botiquín solo contenía una venda, unas pocas gasas, vetadine en unidosis y algunas tiritas.

Lo primero que hizo David fue coger una toalla limpia y humedecerla. Con ella limpió la sangre seca de los brazos y manos de Timo. Este hacia gestos de dolor de vez en cuando, pero no se quejaba. Las manos de David sujetaban firmemente los brazos de Timo para evitar que este los retirara cuando alguno de los cortes le escocía. Después de limpiar las heridas las desinfecto con el vetadine y después vendó las más grandes. Cunado terminó, los brazos del rapero parecían los de una momia, lo cual hizo que ambos soltaran una pequeña carcajada.

Esta imagen provocó que ambos recordasen una excursión que hicieron unos 8 años atrás. En la cual se metieron entre las zarzas y arbustos llenos de pinchos de un bosque cercano a donde vivían y cuando llegaron a sus casas tenían la cara y los brazos llenos de arañazos y heridas. Cuando sus madres habían terminado de curarles tenían el mismo aspecto que Timo ahora.

Finalmente David y Timo salieron del baño, volvieron al sofá y encendieron la televisión. David se sentó y Timo se acostó dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su amigo. Los ojos del rapero estaban rojos e hinchados y le escocían, por lo que enseguida los cerró, poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño ligero pero reconfortable. Cuando David estuvo seguro de que Timo dormía se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle y salió de la habitación para ir a encontrarse con el resto de miembros de la banda. Los encontró en la habitación que Linke y Franky compartían.

Linke estaba leyendo recostado sobre Franky, que jugaba con el pelo de su pareja, ambos tumbados en la cama. Juri estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo una película de artes marciales y Jan permanecía sentado en el suelo con sus gigantes cascos puestos. Cuando David llamo a la puerta Juri se levantó para abrirla y al entrar este todos dejaron de hacer loque estaban haciendo y le miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Juri curioso y preocupado.

- La madre de Timo ha… ha muerto. No se más. El no me ha contado nada aun. Cuando he subido a su habitación estaba destrozando todo y lo único que ha dicho es eso.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían cuando queria el rapero a su madre y entendían la reacción de este. Normalmente el chico no era violento, pero cuando trataba de su madre podía llegar a perder el control.

- Juri, podrías solucionar tú el asunto de la habitación de Timo, esta noche puede dormir en mi habitación. La suya esta destrozada. Vamos a tener que pagar una pasta por eso…

- Claro, no te preocupes, si quieres puedo pedir una habitación nueva para él.

- No, da igual, prefiero estar con el. Ahora esta dormido, pero puede volver a hacer una tontería en cualquier momento. ¿Te ha puesto algún problema la productora por lo del concierto?

- No les ha sentado muy bien, ahora les llamare otra vez y les explicaré las razones. Antes no he podido decirles la razón…

- ¡Ok! Pero pídeles que de momento no las hagan público, no creo que sea buena idea que salga en todas las revistas el asunto.

- Claro.

- Entonces me voy. Mañana por la mañana nos vemos para desayunar, ¿vale?

Cuando el guitarrista salió de la habitación los cuatro se miraron por un momento, aún conmocionados por la noticia. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que intentaban imaginarse como sería si ellos sufrieran una pérdida así, y todos sentían un escalofrío recorrer si espalda.

David ando lentamente hasta su habitación, una vez allí se duchó para relajarse. Sentía que el día estaba siendo demasiado largo… Se sentía mal por su amigo… Cuando salió de la ducha, aun mojado, con una toalla atada a la cadera, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su madre. Hacía una semana ya que no hablaba con ella y ahora necesitaba decirla cuando la echaba de menos.

Media hora después, ya vestido se dirigía a la habitación de Timo. Había conseguido otra llave, así que no hizo falta que llamara. Cuando la puerta cedió se entro a Timo todavía dormido, hablando en sueños, despidiéndose de su madre. Les despertó con una ligera sacuda de hombros, los ojos del rapero estaban llenos de lágrimas y David le abrazo para consolarle.

- Vamos a mi habitación. Tienen que venir a arreglar esta. – Dijo David cogiéndole de la muñeca y llevándole hacia la puerta.

- Vale, mi maleta… - Aceptó Timo y alargó la mano para cogerla.

Una vez en la habitación David pidió algo de cenar al servicio de habitaciones y se tumbaron en el sofá a ver capítulos de Bob Esponja. Enseguida dos pizzas a varios refrescos estaban en la mesa de cristal de la habitación. Cuando ya iban por el décimo capitulo David se durmió. Timo, que después de haber dormido en su habitación, tenia los ojos como platos dejó de mirar a la televisión y centro su mirada en David. Timo se sentía completamente seguro al lado de David, aunque de vez en cuando el recuerdo de su madre le atormentaba el estaba ahí. Siempre había estado hay… Poco a poco se fue acercado a su amigo, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de David. Se sentia tan bien…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Poco a poco se fue acercado a su amigo, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de David. Se sentía tan bien… por unos momentos la paz le embargaba y su cabeza se liberaba de las tristes y dolorosas imágenes que la pérdida de su madre habían creado. En su estomago miles de mariposas empezaban a revolotear. Los labios de David ran suaves y carnosos, todavía sabían a la Coca Cola y la pizza que habían tomado un rato antes. En el pecho de Timo la gratitud y la admiración por su amigo se mezclaban con la atracción, el amor y el cariño que se tenían. Lo que era solo un roce de labios paso a ser un beso algo más profundo, por lo que David se despertó, y al principio continuó el beso. Hasta que se dio cuenta de a quien besaba y en que circunstancias.

- No, no hagas esto porque estas jodido, no es justo. – Dijo David separando a Timo ligeramente.

- No hago esto porque "este jodido", lo hago porque quiero – Dijo Timo suplicante.

- No, Timo. Si no fuera por lo que ha ocurrido… ¿Sabes que? Me voy un rato al bar, nos vemos luego. – Contestó David, se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación.

Pero David no se dirigió al bar, se sentó en las escaleras, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Mientras empezaba a recordar algo que hacía tiempo que no venía a su cabeza…

Dos años atrás, cuando el grupo empezaba a grabar su primer disco, los seis chicos salieron a celebrar el contrato y lo bien que iban las grabaciones. Tenían dos días de descanso y llevaban semanas encerrados en el estudio. Cuando pisaron el suelo de aquel garito sabían que esa noche se convertiría en día antes de que volvieran a sus camas. La música era buena y había mucha gente, por lo que hacia calor y el ambiente invitaba a que se divirtieran. Las bebidas empezaron a correr una detrás de otra y un par de horas después los seis estaban bastante borrachos.

Eran más de las 8 de la mañana cuando Timo y David llegaban a la casa del segundo, intentando no hacer ruido, pero fracasando en el intento, ya que las llaves no encajaban en la cerradura, las pereces y muebles se movían, provocando que los chicos chocaran contra ellos, haciendo que los chicos chocaran y algunas cosas cayeran a suelo. El dormitorio del guitarrista estaba al final de un largo pasillo, junto al baño.

- Parece mentira que nuestro sueño se este cumpliendo… - Decía Timo mientras se lanzaba a la cama de David. – Trece años esperando esto y aquí esta. Y lo hemos conseguido juntos…

- Tío, no te pongas sentimental ahora… Siempre que bebes igual - Contestó David y se tumbó también en la cama.

- David, cuando te emborrachas te vuelves un insensible… - Le recriminó Timo sin estar realmente ofendido.

- Si tú lo dices… ¡¡¡Pero tú cuando bebes te pones moñas!!! – Le siguió el juego David.

- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero ponerme sentimental…? – Retó el rapero.

- Timo, hemos bebido demasiado… No me apetece hablar… - Decía David sabiendo que en su estado de embriaguez una conversación "sentimental" le haría hacer cosas que no estaba seguro de querer hacer…

- Ni que fuese la primera vez que te emborrachas… - Rió Timo mientras se acercaba a David, quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos y sus caras tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

- Timo, ¿qué estas haciendo?

- Lo que no me atrevo a hacer cuando no estoy borracho… - Dijo Timo con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

- ¿A si? – Siguió el otro chico que se había dado cuenta del juego.

- Si, ¿sabias que te huele el aliento fatal? ¿Hace cuanto que no te lavas los dientes? – Timo empezó a reírse mientras David le miraba mal.

- Eres idiota… Me los lavé esta mañana… Bueno, ayer por la mañana… Son las ocho y pico de la mañana ya – Y empezó a reírse David también.

- Tío, ¡¡¡me voy a mear!!! – Y saltó de la cama. Entró al baño y empezó a mear sin cerrar la puerta. Cuando volvió David estaba medio dormido, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se acercaba. Timo saltó sobre la cama y se colocó sentado encima de David, que se había despertado repentinamente por el movimiento. – Así que me voy un momento y te duermes… muy bonito… Me encanta la cara que tienes cuando duermes… - Y tras decir esto acercó su cara a la de su amigo y le besó.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, ni mucho menos, durante su adolescencia habían experimentado juntos a menudo, pero finalmente se habían decantado por las chicas los dos. O eso parecía.

David colocó sus manos en la cintura de Timo, para colocarle mejor sobre sus caderas y después las deslizó debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la espalda y al abdomen del chico. Mientras Timo prestaba gran dedicación al cuello del guitarrista, dando pequeños besos por la mandíbula, bajando por la traquea y terminando en las clavículas. De las bocas de ambos salían jadeos y la respiración se aceleraba según los besos se volvían más urgentes. Los labios de ambos se volvieron a encontrar en un frenético beso que les dejo a ambos sin aliento. El calor que desprendían sus cuerpos ocasionaba que la ropa empezara a sobrar. Y Timo no tardó ni un segundo en quitarse la camiseta para después ir a por la de su amigo.

Con ambos chicos desnudos de cintura para arriba cada movimientos se volvía más intenso y pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían las espaldas de ambos chicos cuando las frías manos de David rozaban sensualmente el pecho de Timo o Timo besaba el sudoroso torso de David. En ambos pantalones empezaba a notarse como las erecciones de los dos amigos crecían por momentos. Por lo que el movimiento de caderas no se hizo esperar, ocasionando así que ambas chocaran y se rozaran, ocasionando pequeñas descargas de placer. Esta vez fue David quien tomó la iniciativa y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de su ahora amante, aunque la pasión hacía que las manos le temblasen, por lo que fue el propio Timo quien terminó de quitarse la prenda. Los pantalones de David no duraron mucho más puestos tampoco, este había utilizado el momento en que Timo había liberado la presión que su peso ejercía sobre él para quitarse la prenda con un ágil movimiento.

Ahora sus cuerpos solo estaban cubiertos por unos finos boxers. Timo seguía tumbado sobre David, moviendo su cadera con precisión para hacer que las zonas más sensibles de sus cuerpos coincidieran. David había colocado las manos también en la cadera de su amigo, para marcarle el ritmo, y mientras sus labios libraban una batalla por el control de aquel beso. Ambos chicos nunca habían llegado a la penetración, y tampoco lo harían aquel día, pero como cada vez que se habían sumido en ese pasional baile terminaron llegando al orgasmo, casi a la vez, para dormirse minutos después sin apenas separar sus cuerpos.

Cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 4 de la tarde David abrió los ojos y sintió la presión que el cuerpo de Timo ejercía sobre el suyo, lo que hizo que recordara de sopetón lo ocurrido horas antes. Se sintió contento y preocupado a partes iguales. Decidió despertar a Timo, necesita aclarar las cosas. Cuando con 15 y 16 años habían hecho eso mismo sabían que solo era una etapa, que se terminaría y no habría significado "nada". Esta etapa había terminado hace ya casi tres años.

- Timo, despierta. – Le llamó David moviendo suavemente el hombro de su amigo.

- Mmmm… - Timó sonríe perezosamente – Había echado esto de menos. – Y se acercó a David para darle un beso en los labios, pero el guitarrista se separó. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Ti, esto no debería haber pasado – Dijo David visiblemente preocupado

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Timo que no entendía a que venía la situación

- Hace tiempo dijimos que esto solo había sido una fase… creía que ya se había terminado… Ambos decidimos que nos gustaban las chicas y que solo seriamos dos amigos "normales"

- David, no ha pasado nada. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

- Timo, no podemos "dormir juntos" y que no signifique nada… ya no…

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Quieres una relación seria? Venga ya, David

- No, no quiero una relación sería contigo, ¡¡pero si somos amigos no "dormimos juntos"!!

- Ok, si es eso esta bien. No volverá a pasar.

Después de aquella discusión David y Timo habían estado distantes durante varias semanas. Finalmente un mes después todo volvió a la normalidad y aquel día pareció haber caído en el olvido.

Por su parte Timo se había quedado en la habitación sin saber muy bien que hacer, también el había recordado "el encontronazo". Sabía que David tenía razón, que si había vuelto a besarle era por que toda la situación le había confundido. Esperó durante mas de dos horas a que David subiera, pero no lo hizo, así que se acurrucó en la cama, inundada por el olor del guitarrista, y se durmió rezando por no tener pesadillas con su madre.

David, agotado por las emociones del día y con dolor de espalda y pierdas por mantener aquella posición sentado en las escaletas se levantó por fin y se dirigió a la habitación de Jan.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando David llamó a la puerta de Jan eran ya más de las doce de la noche. El DJ tardó en abrir la puerta, pues cuando el ruido le había interrumpido estaba ya quedándose dormido. Con cara de pocos amigos dejó pasar a David y este se sentó inmediatamente en el sofá.

- ¿A pasado algo? – Preguntó Jan extrañado

- No, nada. Necesitaba estar un rato fuera de mi habitación. – Mintió David que estaba aún aturdido.

- ¿Cómo esta Timo? – Se preocupó Jan por su amigo.

- Parece que está más tranquilo, no creo que haga ninguna tontería ahora. ¿Sabes si Juri ha solucionado ya el tema de los vuelos a Neumünster? Supongo que Timo tendrá que solucionar mucho papeleo y el funeral y todo eso.

- Sí, creía que te había llamado para decírtelo, ha encontrado un vuelo que sale mañana al mediodía. Estaríamos en casa a la hora de cenar.

- Me parece bien. Voy ha llamarle. – Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número de Juri de memoria.

- Dime, David. – Contestó el baterista completamente despierto a pesar de las horas.

- Solo quería saber si has cogido ya los billetes ya para el vuelo de mañana. – Fue directamente al grano el guitarrista.

- Si, ya lo he reservado, pensaba avisarte mañana a primera hora. – Explicó Juri mientras de fondo se oía el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas.

- Perfecto, ¿nos encontramos a las 10 en el vestíbulo? – Sugirió David

- Claro, yo aviso a los demás.

- Gracias, hasta mañana entonces. – Y colgó el teléfono y se colocó otra vez frente a Jan. - ¿Te importa si duermo aquí en el sofá? – Preguntó sintiéndose extraño.

- Como quieras, pero ¿seguro que no ha pasado algo con Timo? – Interrogó en chico.

- Nada importante. Contestó secamente el guitarrista mientras sacaba una manta del armario y se dirigía al sofá. Puso la alarma del móvil a las 8:30 y se acurrucó en el cómodo mueble dando la espalda a la cama de su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Timo se despertó seguía solo en la habitación. La almohada estaba húmeda, había llorado en sueños. La presión en el pecho le hacia difícil respirar y empezó a buscar el móvil con la vista, desesperado. Deseando que aun fuese 12 de Marzo y el día anterior no hubiese existido. Que solo hubiera sido una de las pesadillas de aquella noche. Lo encontró sobre la mesita de noche. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y marco el número de su madre. Una voz masculina sonó al otro lado. – Al habla el agente Schmidt.

- ¿Mama? – Timo se enfrentaba de nuevo a uno voz desconocida que le hacia caer a lo más profundo de sus miedos.

- Lo siento. Este móvil pertenece a la señora Sonnenschein. ¿Quién es usted?

- Timo… soy Timo Schonnenschein… ¿Dónde esta mi madre? - Las palabras se mezclaban con sollozos y lágrimas volvían a caer por la cara del chico.

- La señora Sonnenschein falleció hace dos días, según nuestro informe usted ya había sido avisado…

- No… no, era solo una pesadilla – Timo siguió llorando.

- Chaval, necesitamos que vengas a la comisaría de Stör. Aquí un agente le contará lo sucedido con detenimiento y le explicaran lo que tiene que hacer ahora…

David entró en la habitación y se encontró a Timo con el teléfono en la mano, llorando y temblando. Rápidamente se acercó a él, le cogió el teléfono de la mano, y empezó a acariciarle con la mano vacía y meciéndole con su cuerpo. Mientras se colocó el teléfono al oído y siguió el la conversación.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Señor Sonnenschein?

- ¿Quién es usted?

- El agente Schmidt, estaba informando al señor Sonnenschein sobre lo sucedido a su madre.

- Ya, pues dígame a mi. – Protestó David, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que aquello pasara.

- Hay cierta información que no podemos dar por teléfono, así que debería venía a comisaría, la de Stör y allí el agente que lleva la investigación le informará de lo sucedido con más detalle si así lo desea y le dirá que hacer.

- De acuerdo, mañana estaremos allí. Adiós. – Y sin esperar contestación colgó el teléfono. Timo seguía entre sus brazos, temblando y sollozando. David le acarició el pelo y la atrajo más fuerte hacia el, intentando calmarle así.

- David, pensé que había sido una pesadilla, pero no… él… él la ha matado… - Decía Timo entre sollozos, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de su amigo.

- Shhh… tranquilízate.- Y permaneció abrazándole y acariciándole hasta que se calmó y finalmente le contó que iba a hacer ese día. – Tenemos que recoger las cosas, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto… Esta noche estaremos en casa, ¿vale?

- ¿En casa? Yo no quiero ir a mi casa… allí están todos los recuerdos de mi madre… - se quejó Timo.

- Entonces iremos a la mía… No te preocupes. Pero mañana tenemos que ir a la comisaría… - Siguió diciendo David, sabiendo lo que sus palabras le iban a doler a Timo.

El rapero solo asintió con la cabeza y una última lágrima salió de sus ojos. Poco después tanto David como Timo recogieron las pocas pertenencias que había fuera de sus maletas y bajaron al bar del hotel a desayunar. Allí estaban el resto de chicos.

Al principio todos se quedaron callados, sin saber si debían darle el pésame, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o salir de allí por patas. Finalmente Linke se acercó a Timó y dándole un abrazo le dio sus condolencias por la pérdida y le ofreció su apoyo. El resto imitó al bajista y aunque los ojos de Timo se empañaron se sintió feliz de saberse apoyado por los cinco amigos con los que compartía su sueño de ser músico.

El viaje en avión y después en autobús fue tranquilo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban todos en la puerta del estudio en Neumünster. Franky y Linke se fueron juntos a su casa y a Jan vino a buscarle un amigo para salir de fiesta. Quedando allí solo Juri, Timo y David. Un silencio incómodo les rodeo. La calle estaba desierta y parecía más monótona que nunca. Un grito y unos duros acordes de guitarra rasgaron el aire, era el tono de llamada del móvil de Juri, todos lo conocían, pero en ese momento sobresalto a los tres chicos. El rubio respondió segundos después, todavía con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Dime mama – Fue el saludo del chico. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar. – No me jodas… ¿Y ahora que hago yo? Vale, mama ya se que no es tu culpa… pero… Venga vale. Nos vemos, ya veré como me las arregló

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Timo una vez el baterista hubo colgado del teléfono.

- No tengo llaves de casa… Se las deje a mis padres para que recogieran el correo y todo eso mientras yo no estaba y se han ido de viaje… Claro, ellos no sabían que volvería antes de tiempo. No vuelven hasta dentro de cuatro días. – Explicó Juri suplicando con la mirada que le acogiesen en el piso que ambos amigos compartían junto al estudio.

- Si quieres, puedes venirte con nosotros.– Dijo David, sin poder resistirse a la mirada de su colega.

- ¡Gracias tíos!

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, que estaba solo a dos calles, David le prestó su habitación a Juri. El piso, que no era muy grande, tenía dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y un salón que comunicada con la cocina por una barra americana.


	5. Chapter 5

Para cenar pidieron pizza, la nevera estaba vacía y a ninguno le apetecía salir por las oscuras y frías calles de Neumünster para ir a algún supermercado. Cuando el repartidor llegó David pagó y los tres se sentaron en el sofá a comer mientras veían la MTV. La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones sin importancia y risas cuando coincidía algún video gracioso. Cuando se hartaron de la cadena musical pusieron una película de artes marciales. Cuando terminó, ya entrada la madrugada, Juri bostezó y con un lento y pesado movimiento se fue a dormir, se despidió con un "buenas noches", escondido entre más bostezos, de sus amigos y recorrió el pequeño pasillo que llegaba hasta la habitación David.

Cuando había pasado unos minutos desde que el baterista se había ido Timo preguntó - ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tu?

-En este mismo sofá, ya he sacado un edredón y una almohada de mi armario. – Contestó David señalando con un dedo un gurruño encima de una de las sillas del comedor.

-Pero David, no seas idiota, duerme en mi habitación, siempre que duermes en este sofá te pasas tres días andando como si fueras un abuelo con lumbago del dolor de espalda que te deja. – Intentó hacerle entrar en razón el rapero, recordando la divertida imagen de David andando encorvado porque la noche anterior se había quedado dormido en viendo le tele.

-Da igual, si solo van a ser un par de días… en sitios peores he dormido. – Intentó excusarse David, que con el recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior se sentía incomodo ante la idea de compartir cama con su amigo.

-Cuando quieres eres un capullo. Todo esto por el beso de anoche, ¿verdad?- Cuestionó Timo que conocía perfectamente al guitarrista, se sentía furioso.

-Timo, no quiero hablar sobre eso. He dicho que aquí dormiré bien y punto. No entiendo porque tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. – Respondió David queriendo dejar esa conversación

-¡Yo no le doy vueltas a ningún asunto! Es a ti al que le molesta dormir conmigo esta noche porque ayer nos besamos. – Insistió Timo, cada vez más enfadado.

-Timo, te lo he dicho mil veces, si somos amigos no dormimos juntos… - En ese memento ambos recordaron la primera vez que David había dicho esa misma frase.

-¿Pero tu que te crees? ¿Qué voy a intentar violarte o algo así porque te ofrezca dormir en mi cama? Hemos dormido juntos miles de veces desde entonces, creía que ya habíamos olvidado aquello.

-Y estaba olvidado… hasta anoche. No creo que sea buena idea, eso es todo.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir. Dijo Timo, enfadado, se levantó y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

David se quedó sentado en el sofá, mirando la puerta de la habitación se su amigo. No había pretendido que este se enfadara así. Pero en su interior algo le decía que era lo mejor. Con un suspiró se puso de pie y recogió de la silla el edredón y la almohada, los colocó sobre el sofá y se tumbó, mirando a la televisión, no es que la programación a esas horas le interesara mucho, pero prefería ver la mierda televisiva que daban en esos instantes a pensar y reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

Pocos minutos después Juri salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, en un pequeño hueco junto a las piernas de David. El chico se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de su amigo, no había oído la puerta de la habitación abrirse y el rubio, al andar descalzo, no había hecho ruido.

-Perdón, no pretendía asustarte… Ni tampoco haber ocasionado que Timo y tu discutieseis. – Se disculpó Juri, que sin haberlo pretendido había escuchado toda la conversación.

-No es culpa tuya… ¿Has oído todo…? – Le quitó importancia primero y preguntó después con angustia.

-Si – contestó el chico avergonzado.

La cara de David cambió de repente de pálida a roja y después otra vez a pálida. Ninguno de sus compañeros de banda había sabido nunca que había habido algo entre ellos, ya que cuando dejaron su "relación de experimentación" la banda apenas se había formado.

Al contrario de lo que se había esperado Juri no había puesto ninguna cara rara ni nada por el estilo. – No vas a decir nada al respecto. – Insinuó David a su amigo, era un manojo de nervios.

-¿Por qué habría de decir nada? Franky y Linke están juntos porque iba a suponerme un problema que Timo y tu lo estuvierais. – Contestó Juri con total naturalidad.

-Pero Timo y yo no estamos juntos… - Murmuró David mientras se acurrucaba más en el pequeño sofá.

-Pero a ti te gustaría que lo estuvieseis… - Inquirió el bajista con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué? No… - Iba a protestar ampliamente, pero en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Y por qué no has dormido esta noche con el? Cuando me ofreciste la habitación creí que lo haría.

-Juri… - Musitó, rogando que no siguiera.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que tienes miedo de que si duermes con él y ocurre algo como lo de anoche algo cambie entre vosotros… - Expuso su teoría Juri mirando a David con cara de comprensión, aunque este, con la almohada colocada en la cara no podía notarlo.- ¿O me equivoco?

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que David se quitara la almohada de la cara y le mirara. – Necesito irme, tengo que pensar. Todo esto me supera. – Se destapó, se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Juri, es decir, a suya, y metió en una mochila algo de ropa limpia. Cuando el rubio entró en la habitación vio como su amigo se ponía una playeras y seguidamente el abrigo.

-Cuida de Timo. Yo me voy a algún sitio donde pueda pensar con claridad. – Y dándole un abrazo de despedida salió de la casa que compartía con su mejor amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Volvió a girar a la derecha, la calle frente a él estaba en penumbras y completamente desolada, como la que había dejado a su espalda. Eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y llevaba ya más de tres horas andado de un lugar a otro, sin un rumbo concreto. Cuando había abandonado la casa que compartía con su mejor amigo le había parecido muy fácil encontrar un lugar donde reflexionar. Pero muy al contrario ningún lugar le parecía adecuado para reflexionar sobre los extraños sentimientos que llevaba ocultando tanto tiempo ya.

Había pasado por tres bares y varias discotecas. En las que la música tan alta hacia que no pudiera escuchar su propio pensamiento. Y ahora llevaba ya una hora caminando por las desiertas calles de Hamburgo. En varios momentos se había desorientado, pero poco le importaba. Cansado la de deambular se sentó en uno de los escalones de las gradas de un pequeño parque. A pesar del silencio, que se convirtió en incomodo, sus pensamientos quedaban trabados en su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba tan boqueado? ¿Por qué era tan difícil por una vez analizar sus sentimientos?

Cuando en su adolescencia sus hormonas le habían jugado malas pasadas, nada había pasado del impulso fisiológico. Algunas chicas de su instituto habían conseguido ponerle en aprietos cuando pasaban demasiado cerca o mostraban demasiado interés en él.

FLASH BACK

Era una chica despampanante, de pelo castaño claro, largo hasta la cintura, liso y con mucho volumen. Los ojos azules parecían en su cara dos zafiros, que miraban penetrantes y seductores. La nieva piel que cubría su cuerpo era aterciopelada. Tanto David como Timo se habían quedado boquiabiertos cuando la vieron pasar por primera vez. Compartían aula con ella en dos asignaturas. La chica desde un principio había mostrado gran interés por Timo.

Un par de semanas después del inicio del curso ella se acercó al rapero y sin vergüenza alguna le invitó a ir al cine la tarde siguiente, viernes. Como cada tarde, a la salida de las clases David y Timo se reunieron en la puerta del centro y se dirigieron juntos a la casa del guitarrista, a ensayar. Pero Timo estaba demasiado emocionado y nervioso como centrarse en la música. Tenía 12 años y nunca se había besado con una chica y le daba miedo cagarla al día siguiente.

-Timo, relájate de una vez, vas a conseguir sacarme de mis casillas. – Espetó David harto de los errores tontos que cometía su amigo, intercalados con suspiros y sonrisas tontas.

-No puedo, David, ¡¡¡es Martha!!! La tía más buena del puto instituto… y va a liarse conmigo mañana. Y yo voy a quedar como un gilipollas. Ya veras tu lo que se va reir cuando se entere de que nuca he besado a nadie.

-Más tonto eres tu que dejas que te influyan esas chorradas. Creo que esa chica debería sentirse afortunada.

-¿En qué mundo vives, David? – La expresión de Timo pasó de desesperada a ilusionada en un instante – Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande.

-Me das miedo cuando te pones así, ¿que quieres? – Preguntó David con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ayúdame a practicar, para mañana.

-¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????

-Por favor… te prometo que te devolveré el favor. Te invito al próximo concierto que queramos ir… o… no sé… lo que quieras.

No sabía decirle que no, y Timo lo sabía, después de unos segundos, bajando la mirada, aceptó. La situación iba a ser incomoda, mucho. Cuando David levantó la mirada se encontró a Timo muy cerca de él. Algo en su estomago de movió y cerró los ojos.- Tío, no se como besarte – Dijo Timo, aun muy cerca de David, y este abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Transcurrió un rato de lo más cómico. Timo se metió en Internet a buscar webs donde explicase como besar. Mientras miraba videos y fotos en la pantalla con los labios intentaba imitar lo que veía. Después de más o menos medía hora volvió ha acercarse a David, que tacaba el piano como si nada. – Ya esta.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. David le miró con una ceja alzada y cuando se puso de pie la cambió la cara por una de paciencia.

Timo agarró la mano de su amigo y le llevó hasta el desvencijado sofá del pequeño estudio. Le empujo ligeramente para que se sentara y luego se sentó él. –Bien, estoy intentando seguir las instrucciones lo mejor posible, tú dime si hago algo mal, ¿va?

-Timo, ni que yo tuviera experiencia en esto como para… - Pero no pudo acabar de hablar porque Timo había atrapado uno de sus labios entre los suyos. En contacto fue cálido y húmedo. La sensación era de lo más extraña. Agradable. La lengua de su amigo paso por su labio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. A David nunca le habían interesado los líos, y estaba aún más pez que Timo, pero de alguna forma supo como continuar el beso.

Durante lo que restaba de tarde estuvieron en el sofá, dándose besos, a ratos más intensos, a veces muy suaves, y alguna que otra caricia.

-Gracias- Había susurrado Timo en el oído de David antes de irse a su casa para cenar

Al día siguiente Timo quedó con la chica, completamente seguro de si mismo. Seguro de que la besaría y ella se quedaría satisfecha.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ese había sido su primer beso. Y por eso le era imposible olvidar un solo instante de ese momento. Por eso y porque cada día cuando veía a Timo, lo recordaba como si un tatuaje grabado a fuego en la piel fuera. Había tardado 8 años en reconocérselo a si mismo.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban teñir de naranja el solitario cielo sobre su cabeza. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Las seis y media de la mañana.

FLASH BACK

Desde aquella tarde en la que los dos mejores amigos habían compartido sus primeros besos, las tardes de ensayos eran más silenciosas y ya raramente hablaban de algo que no fuese las tardes que Timo y Martha "compartían". Hasta que un par de semanas más tarde David se hartó y gritó - ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de ella? ¿Ahora solo existe Martha o qué?

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

David se puso rojo, las mejillas le ardían, pero estaba decidido e iba a hacerlo. De un paso cubrió la distancia que le separaba de su amigo y empezó a besarle. Timo continuó el beso cerrando un pacto que les llevó a compartir muchos más momentos como ese. Momento inocentes, en los que solo compartían besos y caricias, momentos que les hacían sentirse bien.

Pasaron los años, ambos "compaginaban" sus momentos a solas con algunas chicas, más Timo que David. Pero llego el momento de ponerle nombre a lo que tenían. Al principio lo llamaron experimentar. Cada vez sus encuentros eran más apasionados, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que lo suyo no debía pasar de lo que ya era. Y cuando la banda se reunió para lanzar el primer disco decidieron terminaron con la experimentación. A ambos les gustaban las chicas y ponían demasiado en riesgo. La banda, su amistad… El miedo les había ganado la batalla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El frío del amanecer se estaba calando en lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Tiritaba sin parar. Un temblor se unió al de su propio cuerpo. Era su teléfono móvil. Descolgó sin mirar quien era y se lo llevó a la oreja. – ¿Si? –la voz le temblaba.

- David, ¿dónde estás? Soy Chris, Jury me ha llamado, ¿dónde has estado toda la noche?

- No lo sé… en algún parque…

- Coge un taxi y ven a casa. Te esperamos aquí, date prisa. – David colgó con uno de sus temblorosos dedos y andando a pasos cortos, las piernas estaban entumecidas caminó hasta la parada de taxis más cercana. En menos de veinte minutos estaba en la caliente y acogedora casa de Linke y Franky.

El apartamento estaba pintado y amueblado en tonos marrones y blancos, en el salón un amplio sofá, situado frente a la chimenea le esperaba junto a varias mantas nórdicas. Desde las grandes ventanas que había en toda la casa permitían ver como empezaba a nevar. Era principios de diciembre.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre deambular por la calle durante toda la noche? Estas loco. – Decía Franky mientras le tendía una taza de chocolate caliente.

-No sabía a dónde ir… necesitaba pensar…

-Esa es otra… que… ¿Por qué te has ido de esa manera? – Preguntó Linke que aun no entendía nada.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí otro capitulo más.

* * *

- Lo que faltaba, ahora David tampoco baja… llámale, el coche esta esperando. – Decía Juri a Linke, veinte minutos después de que David subiera a ver que pasaba con Timo.

- Vale… - Contestó el bajista que sacaba el teléfono de su chaqueta y empezaba a buscar en la agenda el número. Tras unos cuantos pitidos David descolgó y dijo – No hay viaje, esperad en vuestras habitaciones. – Y colgó, pero antes Linke pudo oír un sollozo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó Jan, que se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de su compañero.

- Dice que cancelemos el viaje... creo que algo malo ha pasado… Y que esperemos en nuestras habitaciones… - Les contó no muy seguro.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado?-

- ¡¡No lo sé Franky!! – Gritó Linke. – El no ha dicho que ha pasado, pero he oído a alguien llorando.

- ¡Venga ya! Timo nunca llora… ¿Cuándo le habéis visto llorar por última vez? – Decía Franky. –… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- ¿Por qué no vamos a las habitaciones y esperamos a que nos cuente David lo que ha pasado? – Propuso Juri, que ya estaba marcando ya el número de su agente para cancelar el viaje y su próximo concierto.

20 minutos antes, aproximadamente.

Timo tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y las manos y los brazos estaban cubiertos de heridas, algunas de ellas sangraban. De repente el corazón de David dio un vuelco y corrió junto a su amigo. Cuando estuvo junto a él le agarró de los brazos para que parase de golpear los muebles y pudo ver como los nudillos estaban destrozados.

– ¡Timo, PARA! – Gritó David, que hacia fuerza para contener al otro chico.

Y por primera vez el rapero se relajó y miró a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – La ha matado… - Susurró Timo y un llanto volvió a salir de su garganta.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – Le preguntó David en voz baja.

- Mi madre… - Volvió a susurrar el rapero, a lo que David soltó el agarre de los brazos y le abrazó.

Pasaron mucho rato así, abrazados. Consolando y dejándose consolar. David pasaba una mano por la cabeza de su amigo y le secaba las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Los sollozos fueron bajando de intensidad y poco a poco la respiración se normalizó completamente. Cuando Timo dejó de llorar y aceptó lo ocurrido, empezó a darse cuenta del destrozo que había ocasionado y sobre todo de las heridas que se había infligido. David que se dio cuenta de los gestos de dolor de su amigo dijo – Vamos al baño, te curare las heridas. – Y cociéndole de la mano le guió hasta el cuarto contiguo.

El baño, que no era muy grande, tenía un pequeño botiquín en el armario de debajo de la pila. La mayoría de los huéspedes de los hoteles no sabían que los había, pero ellos, que se metían de vez en cuando en muchos líos y algunas peleas los habían utilizado más de una vez. El botiquín solo contenía una venda, unas pocas gasas, vetadine en unidosis y algunas tiritas.

Lo primero que hizo David fue coger una toalla limpia y humedecerla. Con ella limpió la sangre seca de los brazos y manos de Timo. Este hacia gestos de dolor de vez en cuando, pero no se quejaba. Las manos de David sujetaban firmemente los brazos de Timo para evitar que este los retirara cuando alguno de los cortes le escocía. Después de limpiar las heridas las desinfecto con el vetadine y después vendó las más grandes. Cunado terminó, los brazos del rapero parecían los de una momia, lo cual hizo que ambos soltaran una pequeña carcajada.

Esta imagen provocó que ambos recordasen una excursión que hicieron unos 8 años atrás. En la cual se metieron entre las zarzas y arbustos llenos de pinchos de un bosque cercano a donde vivían y cuando llegaron a sus casas tenían la cara y los brazos llenos de arañazos y heridas. Cuando sus madres habían terminado de curarles tenían el mismo aspecto que Timo ahora.

Finalmente David y Timo salieron del baño, volvieron al sofá y encendieron la televisión. David se sentó y Timo se acostó dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su amigo. Los ojos del rapero estaban rojos e hinchados y le escocían, por lo que enseguida los cerró, poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño ligero pero reconfortable. Cuando David estuvo seguro de que Timo dormía se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle y salió de la habitación para ir a encontrarse con el resto de miembros de la banda. Los encontró en la habitación que Linke y Franky compartían.

Linke estaba leyendo recostado sobre Franky, que jugaba con el pelo de su pareja, ambos tumbados en la cama. Juri estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo una película de artes marciales y Jan permanecía sentado en el suelo con sus gigantes cascos puestos. Cuando David llamo a la puerta Juri se levantó para abrirla y al entrar este todos dejaron de hacer loque estaban haciendo y le miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Juri curioso y preocupado.

- La madre de Timo ha… ha muerto. No se más. El no me ha contado nada aun. Cuando he subido a su habitación estaba destrozando todo y lo único que ha dicho es eso.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían cuando queria el rapero a su madre y entendían la reacción de este. Normalmente el chico no era violento, pero cuando trataba de su madre podía llegar a perder el control.

- Juri, podrías solucionar tú el asunto de la habitación de Timo, esta noche puede dormir en mi habitación. La suya esta destrozada. Vamos a tener que pagar una pasta por eso…

- Claro, no te preocupes, si quieres puedo pedir una habitación nueva para él.

- No, da igual, prefiero estar con el. Ahora esta dormido, pero puede volver a hacer una tontería en cualquier momento. ¿Te ha puesto algún problema la productora por lo del concierto?

- No les ha sentado muy bien, ahora les llamare otra vez y les explicaré las razones. Antes no he podido decirles la razón…

- ¡Ok! Pero pídeles que de momento no las hagan público, no creo que sea buena idea que salga en todas las revistas el asunto.

- Claro.

- Entonces me voy. Mañana por la mañana nos vemos para desayunar, ¿vale?

Cuando el guitarrista salió de la habitación los cuatro se miraron por un momento, aún conmocionados por la noticia. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que intentaban imaginarse como sería si ellos sufrieran una pérdida así, y todos sentían un escalofrío recorrer si espalda.

David ando lentamente hasta su habitación, una vez allí se duchó para relajarse. Sentía que el día estaba siendo demasiado largo… Se sentía mal por su amigo… Cuando salió de la ducha, aun mojado, con una toalla atada a la cadera, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su madre. Hacía una semana ya que no hablaba con ella y ahora necesitaba decirla cuando la echaba de menos.

Media hora después, ya vestido se dirigía a la habitación de Timo. Había conseguido otra llave, así que no hizo falta que llamara. Cuando la puerta cedió se entro a Timo todavía dormido, hablando en sueños, despidiéndose de su madre. Les despertó con una ligera sacuda de hombros, los ojos del rapero estaban llenos de lágrimas y David le abrazo para consolarle.

- Vamos a mi habitación. Tienen que venir a arreglar esta. – Dijo David cogiéndole de la muñeca y llevándole hacia la puerta.

- Vale, mi maleta… - Aceptó Timo y alargó la mano para cogerla.

Una vez en la habitación David pidió algo de cenar al servicio de habitaciones y se tumbaron en el sofá a ver capítulos de Bob Esponja. Enseguida dos pizzas a varios refrescos estaban en la mesa de cristal de la habitación. Cuando ya iban por el décimo capitulo David se durmió. Timo, que después de haber dormido en su habitación, tenia los ojos como platos dejó de mirar a la televisión y centro su mirada en David. Timo se sentía completamente seguro al lado de David, aunque de vez en cuando el recuerdo de su madre le atormentaba el estaba ahí. Siempre había estado hay… Poco a poco se fue acercado a su amigo, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de David. Se sentia tan bien…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado!!!


End file.
